Audio signal processing involves the use of filters to process the audio signal. The audio signal can be processed both in the frequency domain and the time domain. The processing of audio signals in each of these domains relies upon the use of digital signal processing techniques. Some of these techniques involve the use of a sample rate converter to process the audio signals. While various audio processing techniques have been somewhat effective in processing audio signals, there is a need for systems and methods for sample rate conversion with pitch-based interpolation filters.